


Der Einsamkeit entflohen

by Bythia



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Folge 69 - Späte Rache (Buch), M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: Hinter Peter liegen vier nervenaufreibende Tage, die er Dank Matt Brady in einer finsteren Blockhütte im tiefsten Wald verbringen musste. Und obwohl alles gut gegangen ist und er sich befreien konnte und auch Bob und Kelly nichts geschehen war, als sie Brady zur Rede stellte, liegt Peter schlaflos in seinem Bett.Welche Folgen hatte diese Entführung wirklich für Peter? Kann er so einfach mit der Angst umgehen, die ihn in der Dunkelheit seiner Zelle in Besitz genommen hatte? - Wie entflieht man der Angst und Einsamkeit nach solch einem Erlebnis?
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Der Einsamkeit entflohen

**Author's Note:**

> Das war meine aller erste FF, die ich für die drei Fragezeichen geschrieben habe!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
> Bythia

Peter lag in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke seines Zimmers, welches nur von dem schwachen Licht seiner Nachttischlampe erleuchtet wurde. Er war erschöpft von dem langen Marsch durch den Wald, doch schlafen konnte er nicht.

Es war bereits einige Stunden her, dass er von der Polizei zurück nach Hause gebracht worden war. Seine Eltern waren am Ende ihrer Nerven und Peter hatte auch Kelly und seinen beiden Freunden die Sorgen der letzten Tage angesehen. Für niemanden waren die letzten vier Tage einfach gewesen und Peter wusste, dass nicht nur er am Ende seiner Kräfte war.

Doch es war trotz aller Erschöpfung für ihn unmöglich einzuschlafen. Er wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere, hatte sich Musik angemacht, dann jedoch auch bald wieder ausgeschaltet. Weder konnte er die Musik ertragen, noch die Stille. Und immer, wenn er die Augen schloss, versetze es ihn zurück in die Hütte.

Stöhnend setzte sich Peter auf und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er wollte jetzt nicht allein sein, doch zu seinen Eltern ins Wohnzimmer wollte er auch nicht gehen. Die beiden hatten ihn furchtbar genervt, nachdem er endlich zu Hause gewesen war.

Zuerst war er auf das Polizeirevier gebracht worden. Er selbst hatte darauf bestanden, dass er seine Aussage erst machen wollte, bevor er nach Hause ging. Eigentlich wollte er diese Tagen einfach hinter sich lassen und so schnell nicht mehr daran denken. Dass das nichts werden würde, hatte er schnell festgestellt, nachdem er sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte.

Seine Eltern hatten ihn ausfragen wollen und dann begonnen ihn zu umschwärmen, wie einen schwer kranken. Lange hatte Peter das nicht ausgehalten, bevor er in sein Zimmer geflüchtet war. Doch hier fiel ihm die Decke auf den Kopf.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken griff er nach seinem Handy und wählte aus dem Kurzwahlspeicher Bobs Nummer. Es klingelte nur zwei Mal, bevor Bobs Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung erklang. „Peter, alles klar bei dir?“

„Nein.“ Peter seufzte schwer. Für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob es nicht vielleicht ein Fehler war, einfach Bob zu stören, der in den letzten Tagen genauso wenig Ruhe gehabt hatte, wie er selbst. „Ich… Kann ich zu dir kommen?“

„Klar. Aber sag deinen Eltern Bescheid, ja? Ich glaube, Cotta verträgt diese Woche keine zweite Vermisstenanzeige von dir“, erwiderte Bob lachend.

„Das verträgt wohl keiner im Moment“, gab Peter lächelnd zurück. Allein Bobs Stimme reichte aus, um ihn zum Lachen zu bringen. So war es schon immer gewesen mit seinem besten Freund. „Bis gleich!“

Nach dem auch von Bob ein 'Bis gleich' erklungen war, legte Peter auf. Er sprang seltsam fröhlich aus seinem Bett und zog sich Jeans und Hemd über. Er musste nichts mitnehmen, denn alles was er brauchte hatte er bei Bob. Sie übernachteten so oft beieinander und auch bei Justus, dass bei jedem von ihnen einige Sachen der anderen gelagert waren.

„Mum, Dad?“ Peter trat in die Küche, wo seine Eltern zusammen saßen und er sie offensichtlich in einem besorgten Gespräch unterbrach. Doch im Moment hatte er keine Nerven dazu, sich mit ihnen über die vergangenen Tage zu unterhalten. „Ich geh zu Bob.“

„Jetzt?“ Mrs Shaw sah ihren Sohn besorgt an.

Peter seufzte. „Mir geht es gut, Mum. Ich möchte nur nicht allein sein.“

„Aber wir sind doch…“

Peter unterbrach seine Mutter kopfschüttelnd. „Ich möchte bitte zu Bob“, entgegnete er.

„Ich fahre dich“, stellte Mr Shaw fest.

Im ersten Moment wollte Peter widersprechen und sagen, er könne auch allein fahren. Doch dann befiel ihn das Unbehagen, als er an seinen MG dachte und daran, dass Brady ihm darin aufgelauert hatte. In diesem Moment war er sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob er allein da einsteigen konnte. Also nickte mit einem unsicheren Lächeln. „Danke, Dad“, stellte er leise fest.

Mr Shaw folgte seinem Sohn schweigend nach draußen und erst als sie beide in seinem Wagen saßen, sah er seinen Sohn ernst an. „Du weißt, dass du auch mit uns darüber sprechen kannst, was passiert ist?“

„Ich möchte aber nicht darüber sprechen!“, knurrte Peter. Sofort wandte er verlegen den Blick ab. „Entschuldige“, murmelte er. „Ich wollte nicht…“

„Schon gut“, erwiderte Mr Shaw mit einem Seufzen. „Du weißt, dass wir diesen Hund nicht behalten können, den du mitgebracht hast?“, fragte er, offensichtlich darum bemüht das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ja. Vielleicht kann er auf dem Schrottplatz unter kommen. Onkel Titus kann bestimmt einen Wachhund gebrauchen“, meinte Peter grübelnd.

„Aber wenn das nicht geht müssen wir einen neuen Besitzer für ihn finden oder ihn in ein Heim bringen“, stellte Mr Shaw fest, als er die Straße verließ, in der ihr Haus stand.

Peter sah schweigend aus dem Fenster. Im Moment behagte ihm der Gedanke nicht, den Hund wieder wegzugeben. Schließlich war Shadow die einzige Hilfe gewesen, die er im Wald gehabt hatte und das, wo ihm die ganze Zeit die Angst im Nacken gesessen hatte, sein Entführer könnte zurückkommen. Für eine zweite körperliche Auseinandersetzung wäre er nach den Tagen in der Dunkelheit und der mäßigen Verpflegung zu erschöpft gewesen.

Peter war froh, als sein Vater bereits nach wenigen Minuten vor dem Haus der Andrews hielt und er der erdrückenden Stille in dem Wagen entkommen konnte. „Bis morgen“, murmelte er zum Abschied und flüchtete geradezu aus dem Wagen. Normalerweise verstand er sich gut mit seinen Eltern, doch im Moment hatte er wirklich nicht das Bedürfnis nach ihrer Anwesenheit. Der einzige, bei dem er Ruhe finden würde, war Bob, dass wusste Peter nur all zu genau.

Mr Shaw wartete in seinem Wagen, bis Bob die Tür für Peter öffnete. Erst als Peter in das Haus trat hörte er seinen Vater davon fahren. Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich glaube, meine Eltern werden mich so schnell nicht mehr abends weg lassen“, stellte er mit einem verunglückten Lächeln fest.

„Sie hatten Angst um dich“, erwiderte Bob ernst. „Wir alle hatten das.“

„Entschuldigung“, murmelte Peter, während er seine Schuhe ordentlich in den Schrank stellte und sich dann auf den Weg in Bobs Zimmer machte. Als er an der Tür des Wohnzimmers vorbei kam winkte er Bobs Eltern kurz, reagierte aber gar nicht darauf, als diese fragten, wie es ihm ging.

„Es gibt keinen Grund für dich, sich zu entschuldigen“, meinte Bob mit gehobenen Augenbrauen. Er beobachtete seinen Freund besorgt, während der vor ihm die Treppe hinauf stieg. Als Peter im Polizeirevier angekommen war hatte er nicht halb so mitgenommen ausgesehen, wie er es jetzt tat. Und auch nach allem, was er mittlerweile wusste, war es ihm eigentlich so erschienen, als hätte Peter die ganze Sache noch am besten von ihnen allen überstanden.

Bob schloss hinter ihnen die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und drückte Peter eine Tasse mit heißem Kakao in die Hände, als dieser sich auf Bobs Bett sinken ließ. Peters dankbarer Blick zeigte Bob, dass der zweite Detektiv mit den Nerven vollkommen am Ende sein musste. Normalerweise trank Peter nur Kaffee, niemals aber Kakao. Da im Hause Andrews jedoch das Kaffeepulver am Morgen aufgebraucht worden war und niemand Zeit oder Nerven gehabt hatte, neues zu kaufen, hatte Bob gehofft, Peter würde sich ausnahmsweise auch einmal mit Kakao zufrieden geben.

„So schnell werde ich keinen Kaffee mehr trinken“, murmelte Peter in seine Tasse. Der Kaffee, den Brady ihm gebracht hatte war grausam gewesen und wahrscheinlich würde im Moment allein der Geruch von Kaffee ausreichen, um ihn innerlich zurück in den Wald zu versetzen. Er nippte an dem süßen Getränk und schloss entspannt die Augen. Es war das erste Mal, seit er den Wald verlassen hatte, dass er dabei nicht die Hütte vor seinem inneren Auge sah.

„Dann bin ich froh, dass wir im Moment keinen Kaffee hier haben und ich damit daran gehindert war, dir welchen zu machen“, erwiderte Bob besorgt. Er zog seinen Schreibtischstuhl zu sich heran und ließ sich darauf sinken. Die Füße stellte er auf die Bettkante und fixierte dann Peter mit seinem Blick. „Als die Polizisten dich vorhin ins Revier gebracht haben, sahst du besser aus“, fügte er hinzu.

Peter schnaubte. „Da ist noch das Adrenalin durch meinen Körper geschossen. Das hat erst nachgelassen, als ich zu Hause war. - Ich habe im Moment noch keine Nerven für meine Eltern, aber in meinem Zimmer fällt mir auch die Decke auf den Kopf. … Ich wollte dich nicht stören.“

„Du störst nie“, gab Bob lächelnd zurück. „Ich bin immer für dich da, egal wie spät es ist!“

Peter sah mit gerunzelter Stirn auf den Wecker und stellte erschrocken fest, dass es kurz nach Mitternacht war. Er hatte sein Zeitgefühl noch immer nicht wiedergefunden. „Entschuldige“, meinte er zum wiederholten Male.

„Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt. Es gibt nichts wofür du dich entschuldigen musst!“, sagte Bob bestimmt. Einen Moment schwieg er, bevor er leise zugab: „Ehrlich gesagt habe ich gehofft, dass du anrufst. Ich war kurz davor, dich selbst anzurufen.“

Peter sah verwirrt zu ihm auf.

Bob seufzte. „Ich war die letzten Tage ziemlich neben der Spur. Frag Kelly, ich habe nichts auf die Reihe bekommen!“

„Entschul…“

„Hör auf damit!“, fuhr Bob ihm sanft dazwischen. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld!“, wiederholte er.

Peter senkte den Blick. „Vielleicht hätte ich Brady gesehen, wenn ich auf die Rückbank gesehen hätte“, stellte er betrübt fest und mit einem Mal fiel ihm auf, dass er ganz unbewusst die Rückbank kontrolliert hatte, als er in das Auto seines Vater gestiegen war. Diese Macke würde er sich so schnell nicht wieder abgewöhnen.

„Niemand rechnet damit in seinem eigenen Auto entführt zu werden“, meinte Bob ruhig.

„Ich werde nie wieder in ein Auto steigen und nicht damit rechnen.“ Das hatte Peter gar nicht sagen wollen und er war sich sicher, dass das Bobs Sorge um ihn nur noch steigern würde. „Vergiss es“, setzte er gleich hinten an.

Bob schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte unglücklich. „Und ich werde nie wieder ruhig schlafen, wenn ich weiß, dass du abends in einer Disko bist!“

„Das ist doch Scheiße.“ Peter lehnte den Kopf an die Wand und starte zur Decke hinauf. „Kann nicht einfach alles so sein, wie vor vier Tagen?“

„Es ist nach keinem Fall so wie vorher“, entgegnete Bob ruhig. Einen Moment schwiegen sie beide. Dann ergriff Bob wieder das Wort. „Ich hatte eigentlich eher damit gerechnet, du würdest zu Kelly fahren. Deswegen hatte ich bisher nicht bei dir angerufen.“

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Warum sollte ich zu Kelly fahren?“

„Weil sie deine Freundin ist?“ Bob sah seinen Freund ungläubig an.

„Nein, ist sie ni… Ich meine… also…“ Peter presste die Lippen zusammen, als er merkte, dass er sich verplappert hatte und wohl keinen Ausweg daraus finden würde. Im stillen sandte er eine Entschuldigung an Kelly, so war ihre Absprache nicht gewesen.

„In den letzten Monaten sah es aber so aus, als wärt ihr zusammen!“, stellte Bob überrascht fest.

Peter seufzte schwer. „So sollte es auch aussehen“, gab er geschlagen zu. Bob würde ja ohnehin bohren, bis er Antworten hatte. Und so musste er wenigstens nicht über die vergangenen vier Tage sprechen. „Irgendwann war ich wirklich mal in Kelly verknallt, aber das ist schon lange vorbei. Ich … bin in jemand anderen verliebt und das ist diesmal wirklich ziemlich heftig. Aber Kelly hatte vor ein paar Monaten Ärger mit einem Klassenkameraden, der ihr Nein nicht akzeptieren wollte. Ich habe vorgeschlagen, mich als ihren Freund auszugeben, damit sie ihre Ruhe hat. Kelly hat eingewilligt, aber sie hat mir das Versprechen abgenommen auch dir und Just nichts zu sagen!“

„Schon in Ordnung.“ Bob hob unschlüssig die Schultern. „Jeder braucht seine Geheimnisse.“

Peter seufzte. Das war genau die Reaktion, die er erwartet hatte. Seit sie sich kannten, hatte er selten einmal ein Geheimnis vor Bob gehabt und wenn, dann nicht länger als ein paar Tage. Er sah die Enttäuschung in Bobs Augen und es versetze ihm einen Stich ins Herz.

„Dafür war Kelly ziemlich besorgt in den letzten Tagen“, stellte Bob fest.

„Hm.“ Peter wusste keine Antwort darauf. Er hätte sich vermutlich im Moment auch große Sorgen um Kelly gemacht, wenn sie verschwunden gewesen wäre. Nicht so viele Sorgen, wie wenn es Justus getroffen hätte oder gar Bob, aber doch eine Menge Sorgen.

„Bist du sicher, dass sie nicht in dich verliebt ist?“, wollte Bob besorgt wissen.

„Ja.“ Peter schenkte ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln. „Sie hat begonnen sich mit einem anderen zu treffen. Aber wir wollen uns erst trennen, wenn feststeht, dass das zwischen ihnen beiden was wird. Aber unsere Freundschaft ist in den letzten Monaten sehr viel tiefer geworden.“

„Ich verstehe.“ Bob sah auf seine Hände, die er auf den Knien abgelegt hatte. Er biss sich zögernd auf die Unterlippe, bevor er fragte: „Verrätst du mir, in wen du verliebt bist?“

Peter fuhr bei dieser Frage heftig zusammen. Wieso mussten sie ausgerechnet jetzt zu diesem zweiten Thema kommen, über das am liebsten gar nicht reden wollte? Und schon gar nicht mit Bob, dessen Reaktion er wirklich fürchtete.

„Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst“, setzte Bob hinten an und schon wieder schwang diese Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme mit.

„Das ist nicht so einfach“, erwiderte Peter leise.

Bon runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Warum denn das? Es wird ja wohl kaum Lys oder Elizabeth sein!“

Gegen seinen Willen musste Peter lachen. „Nein. Das wäre ja vergleichsweise noch einfach!“

„Ach ja?“ Bob musterte ihn skeptisch.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich in ein Mädchen verliebt bin?“, wollte Peter zögernd wissen.

Bob schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Hast du wirklich Angst davor, dass ich nur deswegen nicht mehr mit dir rede?“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Unsere Freundschaft hat schon ganz andere Dinge überstanden.“ Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sowohl Justus als auch Bob absolut kein Problem damit haben würden, dass er schwul war, oder vielleicht auch nur bi. Das war wirklich nicht sein Problem.

„Kennen Just und ich den Jungen, der dir den Kopf verdreht hat?“, wollte Bob lächelnd wissen, obwohl Peter glaubte irgendetwas in den braunen Augen auf blitzen zu sehen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir das verraten möchte“, murmelte Peter mit gesenktem Blick. Er fürchtete sich vor Bobs Reaktion und hatte wirklich Angst davor, dass seine Gefühle die Freundschaft der letzten Jahre zerstören würde.

„In Ordnung.“ Bob starte Peter einen Moment an, bevor der Blick unterbrochen wurde, weil Bob herzhaft gähnte. „Ich glaube, wir sollten uns schlafen legen. Wir haben wohl in den letzten Tagen beide nicht all zu viel Schlaf bekommen.“

„Das ist eine gute Idee“, stimmte Peter ihm erleichtert zu. Er war froh, dass Bob dieses Thema einfach fallen gelassen hatte. Peter hätte nicht gewusst, wie er sich da noch aus der Affäre hätte ziehen sollen.

Peter stellte seinen leeren Becher auf den Nachtschrank und sprang vom Bett. Er zog die Matratze unter dem Bett hervor, Bettzeug lag frisch bezogen auf dem Sessel unter dem Fester. Er breitete das Lacken über der Matratze aus und schmiss dann Decke und Kissen darauf.

Bob hatte ihm gedankenverloren zugesehen, doch jetzt riss er sich kopfschüttelnd aus seinen Gedanken los. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie diese Matratze verstaubt war, während der Zeit, als sie noch in der Grundschule gewesen waren und Peter fast jeden Tag hier geschlafen hatte, wenn er nicht gerade bei Peter geschlafen hatte, oder sie bei Justus geschlafen hatten. Doch diese Matratze hatte Peter bis zur High School nie benutzt, weil sie bis dahin immer im selben Bett geschlafen hatten.

„Was ist?“ Peter sah ihn verwirrt an.

Bob schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. „Vielleicht wäre es gut mal wieder eine alte Tradition von uns aufleben zu lassen“, meinte er aus einem Impuls heraus. „Mum hat diese Matratze besorgt, als wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Aber du hast sie nicht benutzt, bis wir in der High School waren.“

Peter blieb in der Hocke sitze ohne zu Bob auf zusehen. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Freund den Schock in seinen Augen sah. Bisher war es nie ein Problem gewesen, wenn sie in einem Bett geschlafen hatten. Immer wieder hatten sie in den Ferien auf ihren Touren um Geld zu sparen nur Zweibettzimmer gemietet. Und mit Justus konnte man sich beim besten Willen kein einfaches Bett teilen. Aber er war viel zu aufgewühlt um so eine Nacht jetzt überstehen zu können.

„Keine gute Idee?“ Bob setzte sich verwirrt auf sein Bett. „Was ist los mit dir?“

„Nichts“, erwiderte Peter ruhig. Er zog sich Hemd und Jeans aus und verschwand unter der Decke.

„Peter?“ Bob ließ sich von seinem Bett gleiten. Neben Peter kniend griff er nach der Schulter seines Freundes und drehte ihn zu sich. „Ich will wissen, was mit dir los ist!“

„Ich bin einfach nur etwas durch den Wind“, erwiderte Peter ruhig.

Bob musterte Peter eingehend. „Und ich soll das jetzt einfach so hinnehmen und mich schlafen legen? Verdammt, Peter! Ich habe vier beschissene Tage lange nicht gewusst, wo du bist oder wie es dir geht! Ich konnte dir in diesen Tagen nicht helfen, aber ich kann das jetzt! Also sag mir endlich, was los ist!“

„Kannst du nicht einfach akzeptieren, dass ich nicht darüber reden möchte?“, murrte Peter unwillig. Bobs Hartnäckigkeit machte ihm Angst. Was, wenn er sich aus versehen verriet?

„Nein, dass kann ich nicht, wenn du dich so seltsam benimmst! Seit wann reden wir nicht mehr miteinander, wenn einer von uns Probleme hat?“, wollte Bob verzweifelt wissen.

„Vielleicht will ich das Problem dieses Mal einfach selbst aus sitzen und warten bis es sich von selbst in Luft auflöst!“, zischte Peter und drehte sich wieder auf die Seite, von Bob abgewandt.

„Und wenn das nicht funktioniert? Manchmal hilft es schon, einfach nur zu reden. Gerade wenn man Liebeskummer hat!“, stellte Bob um Ruhe bemüht fest.

Peter schnaubte. Bedrückt murmelte er: „Aber nicht, wenn man ausgerechnet mit dem Grund dieses Liebes…“ Peter hielt erschrocken inne. „Scheiße!“, fügte er leise hinzu und vergrub sein Gesicht in dem Kissen. Hoffentlich hatte Bob das nicht gehört oder wenigstens nicht verstanden. Obwohl er es viel deutlicher wohl gar nicht hätte sagen können.

Weil Peter sich von Bob abgewandt hatte, konnte er nicht sehen, wie aus der Überraschung in Bobs Augen Freude wurde und sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf das Gesicht des dritten Detektivs legte. „So ist das also!“

Peter reagierte nicht, obwohl er mit dem Gedanken spielte, einfach zu fliehen. Aber Bob würde ihn vermutlich einfach aufhalten, schließlich würde er sich erst wieder anziehen müssen.

„Hab ich dir und Just jemals erzählt, warum ich mich von Elizabeth getrennt habe?“, wollte Bob unvermittelt wissen.

Peter runzelte ob des plötzliches Themawechsels. „Nein“, stellte er fest, ohne den Zusammenhang zu erkennen.

„Ich habe vor einer Weile schon festgestellt, dass ich bei Elizabeth nicht mehr die Ruhe fand, die ich aber bei jemanden anderem dafür fand. Ich habe viele Monate damit verbracht, das zu ignorieren und wieder dahin zurück kommen zu wollen, wo es vorher war“, berichtete Bob. „Aber das hat sich nicht gelohnt. Ich habe Elizabeth nicht mehr geliebt, also habe ich einen Schlussstrich gezogen, obwohl ich mir bis eben auch nie Hoffnungen gemacht habe.“

Bob schwieg einen Moment und auch Peter gab keinen Ton von sich. Der dritte Detektiv seufzte. Er hob zögernd die Hand, bevor er sanft durch Peters Haare fuhr. „Es ist nicht einfach, wenn man feststellt, dass man sich bei seinem besten Freund sehr viel wohler fühlt, als jemals bei seiner eigenen Freundin. Ich habe eine ganze Weile gebraucht, bis ich mir eingestehen konnte, dass ich in dich verliebt bin, Peter!“

„Was?“ Peter drehte sich zu Bob um und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ich liebe dich“, wiederholte Bob lächelnd. Er gab Peter keine Gelegenheit darauf zu reagieren, bevor er sich vorbeugte um Peter einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. „Aber ich habe niemals zu hoffen gewagt, dass du meine Gefühle erwiderst!“

„Du…“ Peter starrte Bob noch immer ungläubig an. Statt einer Antwort zog er Bob zu sich und küsste ihn richtig. Und das war um so vieles besser als in seinen Träumen. „Ich glaube, ich halte das mit unserer alten Tradition doch nicht für so eine schlechte Idee!“, murmelte er Minuten später, nachdem Bob schon längst neben ihm lag.

„Das habe ich gehofft“, erwiderte Bob lächelnd. „Ich glaube, ich kann heute nur ruhig schlafen, wenn ich dich bei mir spüre. Du hast keine Ahnung, welche Sorgen ich mir in den letzten Tagen gemacht habe!“

„So wie du aussiehst, genug um die ganze Zeit nicht zu schlafen!“, stellte Peter besorgt fest, nachdem er sich gerade so davon hatte abhalten können, sich noch einmal zu entschuldigen.

„Ich habe geschlafen!“, verteidigte Bob sich. „Immer dann, wenn ich die Augen gar nicht mehr aufhalten konnte.“

„Dann sollten wir jetzt schlafen!“, schlug Peter vor. „Ich habe ungefähr genauso viel Schlaf bekommen.“

Bob zog sich Jeans und T-Shirt aus und schlüpfte dann zu Peter unter die Decke. Augenblicklich wurde er in die Arme des größeren gezogen. „Hiervon habe ich seit Monaten geträumt!“, stellte Bob glücklich fest.

„Ich auch“, schloss Peter sich ihm an. „Ich liebe dich auch“, fügte er glücklich hinzu.

„Nur damit das klar ist, ich werde dich nie wieder allein in eine Disko lassen!“, meinte Bob leise aber entschieden. „Du machst so was nie wieder!“

„Ich werde mich bemühen“, gab Peter leise lachend zurück. „Aber versprechen kann ich nichts. Wer weiß schon, was uns der nächste Fall bringen wird.“


End file.
